


Not weird, just different

by Enjolras_The_Survivor



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Gen, autism speaks is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Enjolras_The_Survivor
Summary: This is about my life with Asperger's Syndrome (borderline).





	Not weird, just different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BEST MATES](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BEST+MATES).



> I have been diagnosed for 6 years now with Asperger's Syndrome. The following "fic" is opinion and fact, not fiction or estimation.

I'm not weird, just different. I see the stares when I flap, clap, click or behave in any way that strays from the so-called norm. The norm that is set by neurotypicals for everyone. My Asperger's is not a disability to me. It changes how I view the world and how the world views me. If I want to do something, I'll do it. Sometimes, it takes a bit longer or I get there differently, but I will get there. I've learned to ignore the people who make fun of me and I tell myself that they're scared of what's different or unknown. I know that I'll always be a target, someone to tease and pick on. The weird one. I know that so I reclaim the weird one. I am weird. I am proud of my Aspie identity. I know that I was one of the lucky ones. I was given support long before my diagnosis. I've always been able to succeed in mainstream schooling. Yes, I was Othered and bullied and made fun of but I had good, strong support systems in place and I'm past that now. I'm in control now and I still have meltdowns, shutdowns and sensory overloads. I can cope with them now. I'm not afraid of embarrassing myself when I go out. I know that I can handle whatever life throws at me now. I've had to teach myself how to blend in, to not make other people uncomfortable. I've realized that I was oppressing myself when I did that. I used to hide my condition, be ashamed of it. We don't ask people with physical disabilities or differences to hide them, so why should we ask people with neurological disabilities or differences to hide theirs?

Also, Autism $peaks does not speak for me. Until recently, Autism $peaks had a managing board made up of neurotypicals. What first hand experience do neurotypicals have of Asperger's Syndrome? None. I don't believe that only first hand experience is valuable but, for a charity that claims to speak for a group of people with a shared characteristic, surely some of the people making decisions ought to have that characteristic? 

Some of you are probably wondering why I continue to use Asperger's Syndrome to describe my conditon as all forms of autism have been lumped together under the umbrella term Autistic Spectrum Disorders. Asperger's Syndrome, or Aspie, is my identity. It's as if you took all the eye conditions and called them Optical Disabilities. It wouldn't say much to anyone who might need to make adjustments for accessibility. When I heard that my condition was effectively being removed, it made me feel invalidated. The signals that I'm Aspie are barely perceptible, unless you know me or I feel comfortable around whoever I'm with at the time. Years of being forced to sit on my hands or clasp them together have taught me I have to hide my difference and it's not for my benefit. Society has trained people to dislike what they don't know, what they don't understand. I'd prefer it if society had taught them more about my condition so they felt more comfortable with it from the off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask questions & comment!  
> Long, short, pictures, gifs, questions, answers to other people's questions, constructive criticism etc. ALL FORMS OF COMMENT ARE APPRECIATED! The only reason comment moderation is on for this is because (while I appreciate discussion) I don't want ableism in the comments.


End file.
